


You're the only one (I need)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dan is a samoyed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid-ish but not really, M/M, Seongwoo is just too dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Seongwoo loves doing the grocery. But when he forgets someone while doing the grocery, he thinks otherwise.or alternatively,this tweet: https://twitter.com/Alyssanicolesss/status/971921106306326529





	You're the only one (I need)

For Seongwoo, going to Walmart didn’t really mean shopping clothes from Forever 21’s latest winter collection nor buying skin care products that everyone’s been raving these days. Going to Walmart meant spending endless hours of searching the latest deals on toiletries in the grocery, or rifle through the rice section in hopes of finding the infamous _buy-two-get-one-free-sack_ rice deals that made Seongwoo’s eyes all bright and sparkly.

He admits he’s a cross-breed of a domestic god and a bargain hunter, and blames most of his frugality on growing up with his beloved mother. Not that it bothers him anyways. Frugal is good, and such is life.

And here Seongwoo was, strolling along miles of shelves ranging from food products to home furniture, and how could he forget his precious meat section. Seongwoo was in his personal haven, a place where he could feel his whole being flutter along the long rows of leeks and Napa cabbage.

Others might think that going to the grocers is a daunting task but Seongwoo thinks otherwise.

For him, it is some sort of a healing time and that’s why it takes him nearly three _goddamn_ hours to realize he might have (really, kind of) lost his boyfriend.

Seongwoo’s daze is broken at the sudden realization that he might’ve lost Daniel, his stubborn albeit the cutest Samoyed-hybrid of a boyfriend. He frantically fishes his phone out of his denim pockets and immediately speed-dials Daniel in hopes that, somehow, his boyfriend might’ve charged his phone the previous day.

However, today wasn’t a good day. The phone immediately hung up after the speed dial and that only meant two things: First, Daniel’s phone is dead and he has virtually no means of contacting him. Second, Seongwoo is really in deep shit for being such a bargain hunter.

Seongwoo can’t believe he is currently having a crisis. At _fucking_ Walmart. In an overwhelming mix of self-blame and pure anxiety, a crisp voiceover suddenly shatters the cacophony produced by the shopper’s chattering. "Uhm.. Mr. Hong Seongwu, your son is at register 10, _"_ the lady says over the PA system. It has been roughly 16 frantic minutes since he had searched every section of Walmart only to find no sign of the younger.

Daniel had left earlier because he wanted to pee but Seongwoo, instead of waiting for him outside the toilet, had the audacity to make an impromptu shopping only to realize that Daniel wasn’t with him the whole time.

Daniel is disappointed but not surprised.

Seongwoo, in long lanky limbs and shopping cart in tow, sprints as fast as he could in order to reach register 10. He feels like dying but nothing matters more than picking up his boyfriend right now. He says a small prayer while running hoping to channel his inner Usain Bolt.

The older arrives at counter 10 in 3 minutes, and sees his boyfriend sitting in one of the chairs that are used to assist lost children (but definitely not lost boyfriends). He looks at Daniel only to see the younger in a ridiculously cute pout and fluffy ears all perked up, Seongwoo thinks he might’ve had the longest _uwu_ yet but something in him tells that the Samoyed isn’t really amused by his antics.

“I'M SO SORRY… OH MY GOD I JUST REMEMBERED THAT WE RAN OUT OF COOKING OIL AND RICE SO I HAD TO GO,” Seongwoo almost shouts in his loud voice akin to a very concerned parent. He links his palm with Daniel’s own and caresses it ever so slightly while looking at him with genuine concern.

On the other hand, Daniel wasn’t having any of this. The younger just ignored Seongwoo with crossed arms and head tilting in the opposite direction, refusing to see Seongwoo’s round twinkling orbs because he knows he’s too weak (and highly whipped) of the older’s affection towards him. His ears settle down flat.

“Mr.Hong? Is he your son?” the lady from the PA system approached the two with a questioning look. He thinks it must be because of the way Daniel mentioned him as his father. “No, no. He’s my boyfriend and I kind of forgot him while buying groceries!” Seongwoo explains hesitatingly, “And it’s not Hong but _Ong_ ,” the older adds. The lady nods and shoos them away since her work is done.

However, Seongwoo’s work was far from done.

Daniel still has his pout, which Seongwoo thinks is kind of endearing, but not really. They are still inside Walmart, continuing Seongwoo’s pursuit of happiness, with an awfully-quiet Daniel by his side. He looks at the younger, and he still feels the butterflies when he’s around with him.

~~

It has been a year since Daniel came into his life, one full year filled with nothing but Daniel’s toothy smiles and Seongwoo’s hearty laugh. They are a match made in heaven, he thinks.

Despite the happiness that they are experiencing right now, things weren’t always the same. Daniel himself had been returned several times in the shelter, most of his masters left him because they couldn’t handle his hyperactive being.

Seongwoo, on the other hand, was severely depressed, a by-product of living in solitude for a couple of years in Seoul. He was so busy trying to survive that he hadn’t realized he was dying inside all along this time.

Everything changed when Seongwoo’s co-worker, Jaehwan, suggested that he should adopt a hybrid. Instead of being surprised (or worse, scandalized) by the thought, Seongwoo was rather curious of the whole idea. Jaehwan had been living with his desert fox boyfriend for almost 7 years now, and seeing them happy together made him optimistic about taking in someone.

Thus, Seongwoo prepares all of the needed papers on impulse. He’s confident that he can be easily approved since his office work paid handsomely, not to mention that they were hybrid-friendly and established a sort of subsidization scheme for those who wanted to adopt one. Modern humanism at its finest.

Much to his anticipation, Seongwoo’s application was approved in less than a week and it was up to him, where and when he would adopt. He searches for a list of adoption centers in the internet and luckily found one near to his apartment. That day, Seongwoo couldn’t control the fear and excitement bottling inside him, he was finally adopting someone in hopes of healing himself through helping others.

As Seongwoo opened the center’s door, somebody had already caught his eye in a few moments. Tucked away within the corner, in a sea of small joyful hybrids, was a quiet and stoic Daniel crouching in the floor.

And in that very moment, Seongwoo decided Daniel needed his help.

Surprisingly, the transition he made in his home was smooth. They were awkward and aloof with each other at first but after a few weeks, both of them opened their hearts bit by bit and warmed up to each other’s solace.

It took Seongwoo a few months to realize that he didn’t need Daniel to heal, instead, he badly needed Daniel in his life—as a lover, and as a friend. He loved him so much with all of his heart that it hurts him to think that someone had the gall to reject the younger.

In spite of all what had happened, everything is perfectly fine now. He’ll never be sad because Seongwoo is here, he will always be there for him.

~~

Seongwoo faces his predicament again, still pouting and less than amused. The older man quietly goes to the other side of the biscuits section and picked up five bags of treats that Daniel thinks, are all too familiar. Daniel couldn’t help but erase the pout in his face and turn it into something brighter, these were his favourite egg jellies and gummy bears. _Damn, Seongwoo knows me too well_ , he thinks.

“Uhh… I’m not trying to bribe you or anything but I was hoping if you’d accept this as a sorry gift—Wait, does that even exist, oh my god I’m so dumb. I mean I’m an asshole for forgetting someone so precious like you-- so what I’m trying to say is, it’s totally fine to be mad of me,” Seongwoo rambles as he speaks to Daniel, the younger’s ears perking up signalling that he is ready to listen, the older is barely coherent but Daniel gets the gist.

Seongwoo continues to ramble only to get cut off by the sudden press of the other’s lips on his own. Daniel had kissed him, and he gladly accepted everything. They didn’t care about the people looking at them nor the fact that they are, well, in _fucking_ Walmart.

Daniel’s lips were so soft, so supple; it felt like he was treading on the clouds or played out on the morning of spring, his favourite season. Both of their tongues weren’t even fighting for dominance, rather, a sweet medley of rhythmical movements that complemented each other.

Kissing in the middle of Walmart at 2pm in the afternoon might be Seongwoo’s new thing, after all.

He is totally taken aback since Daniel had not uttered a single word to him the whole day but now, a kiss. It took a kiss to mend something so insignificant, but for Seongwoo, it is more than a kiss. It is a confirmation that both of them are willing to love each other back; both of them are truly, deeply and sincerely in love.

“I thought you were going to leave me for real,” Daniel croaks in his small voice, a hint of fragility in his voice.

“Oh Daniel, how could I leave you when you’re the only one I have,” Seongwoo cups his face and leans forward.

 

 

And then they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello dear reader,
> 
> i jUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS BLUNDER OF A FIC  
> and this is purely unbeta-ed because i wrote it out of impulse (yes just like  
> seongwu preparing all of his papers, i am That Impulsive). I honestly clutched  
> my pearls while writing this one. I'm very sorry for being such a newbie. uwu
> 
> say hi on twt: @ongthusiast


End file.
